A Kings Image
by SuperSecretPervert
Summary: Naruto left his neglectful parents when he was five. two years he finds C.C and is given the power of a king. With it he can force a persons fear on themselves. The new world rebellion has begun!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi Guys I wanted to do a Naruto/Geass crossover as in introduction to writing, I hope you read and review it thnx**

**Disclaimers: I do not own Naruto or Code Geass but if I did there would be way more ass shots in both anime's.**

Suffering...

This is all Naruto had known the first 7 years of his life. The streets of Konoha were silent this time of night, it was the only time he could walk freely without the hateful glares. Naruto looked up. "It looks like the bastards tower is practically glowing tonight."

The fourth Hokage's tower only brought back painful memories for the blond.

***Flashback***

"Damnit hold your lines the Hokage is on his way." shouted an ANBU leader "where is he sir? We hold on much longer." Returned Boar. As the words left his mouth a giant slimy foot landed beside him. Minato Namikaze jumped down with a Blonde girl in his arms.

"Everyone stand down and back off I will seal the Kyuubi tonight" The fourths hat flew off his head revealing his serious eyes. "Are you ready Minato this is it" said his giant frog companion. The Blonds hands started flashing into spasmodic hand seals.

***Flash forward 5 years***

Kushina looked on from her bedroom. It had been 5 years since the Kyuubi had been sealed by her lover into her second born twin Mizuru. The fourth had d used a secret sealing technique from deep in the Hokage catacombs. life had been great since, Mizuru had been hailed a hero once the fourth had explained his sealing process and she was the star of the celebration of the Kyuubi's defeat. But they had all forgotten about the first born child.

Naruto looked on with hate at Konoha, sometimes being ignored hurt more than actual beatings. no one not even his family acknowledged him. And as time grew on he looked at the world as just a hateful place with no love.

No... Naruto had one person who cared. The third Hokage always took care of him. But it wasn't enough Naruto had already packed his bags and walked downstairs looking at his parents. They looked shocked he couldn't tell if it was his own existence or his plans on leaving.

***Flashback end***

It had been two years since he had left. Naruto had moved into a hidden house outside of Konoha and after a few days he finally got recognized as the Hokage's jealous failure son and was held with contempt all over the village. Tonight he was walking home from trying to train in the forest. He had just exited the village walls and walked a few minutes when he came upon two men surrounding a girl.

" Ha ha I love it when they try to run it makes the reward more fun in the end." The first said to the second. The second replied " Yah well I don't, it ruins the mood." As they men started undoing their belts the girl kicked in the nuts and ran into the forest... straight at him. She tripped and fell down in front of him showing her features to him she was a beautiful curvy 16-year-old with long green hair. As their eyes met she seemed to stare deeply into soul.

"Argh you bitch when I catch I'll rape you twice as hard" screamed the first.

No thought went into the blonds next move, he grabbed her hand and started running. " come with me there is a village nearby." The girl just stared at him will he guided her. Unfortunately what seemed to be a dense thicket of bush blocked their path.

" Found yah you little whore, And what's this a brat too. well you can watch us rape her before we kill you both. We Konoha shinobi do have standards to uphold".

'Shinobi' Naruto thought disgusted at his ex-fathers soldiers. The second came up behind the first.

"Hey isn't that the fourths loser child?"

"Yeah it is, well I guess no one will care if he disappears off this world"

' Is this how I die. To two disgusting rapists in this sinful world' the blond girl behind him grabbed his head and looked him in the eyes." Do you want to live, do you want to change". Naruto was speechless at her hypnotizing voice, then he came to his senses and firmly said

"yes."

she reached down and kissed him. The world seemed to disappear replaced with sights of places, times, and worlds he knew nothing of. Knowledge began to fill his mind too maximum capacity. He finally couldn't take it and screamed **"STOP!"**

The world jumped back to normal view showing the rapists approaching them with a sinister smile.

In his head a voice whispered. "You are a king now, shape this world how you seem fit. You are the king who knows no FEAR!"

The girl stared at him and smiled gently "my name is C.C I am yours to do as you see fit". Naruto looked at her then the rapists as a cheshire grin spread across his face. "my name is Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze, the forgotten son, And the God who knows no fear." He declared "and my first order is for you to step aside."

C.C did so and Naruto looked into the eyes of the rapists. His right eye bleed purple as his pupil stretched into a curvy letter v in his eye. " You men are the trash of my father and the scum of this twisted earth, Now tell what do you fear." Naruto's right eye flashed and the rapists were forced into a world of their own fears. Naruto kept his eye active until a thin stream of blood bleed from it and C.C came up behind him and closed it. "that's enough my King you can stop now." She said lovingly

Naruto let his control fall and looked upon his handy work. The first man's head had exploded while the second man simply fell still, brain-dead. The blond looked at his hands and smiled " What am I? What is this power?" C.C smiled.

"You are a King my lord, and you have achieved Geass. A kings tool to impose his just will upon the world and even the Gods"

Naruto smile turned maddening " I will clean this earth and make it anew. I will create a world of peace with no suffering and corruption unlike my bastard father." C.C simply held him and smoothed his hair.

Naruto's laughter rang into the night.

**A/N Alright that was the first chapter I hope you liked it Hopefully I can post again soon. Oh and anyone who wants to take the story or idea and add more can. **

**Peace out And Hold Mah DicKKKKKKKK!**

**P.S Fuck You David**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey Doods! I got some positive reviews and some negative reviews. Two main points I want to talk about is yes, I used a cliché opening with every-fucking-body seems to hate Naruto well that's called a start I really want to write clever material like my favorite author Darthemius. Honestly read a bit in to the story before you decide to call me a dumbass using cliché material, because the cliché idea is a pretty amazing starting point if you want to make a plot twist. and secondly please don't be a stupid flamer who uses yolo, swag or suicide remarks I think the readers I want to attract are a lot smarter than that. And I will try to make the chapters longer but there's a couple of ideas I want to put forward to build a solid base for the story. It's a bit hard to be vague so the details can be explained further in.**

**IMPORTANT: Please enjoy the second chapter and there will be an important A/N at the end.**

**Disclaimers: I don't own Naruto or Code Geass if I did Naruto would have Backhanded Sakura and been like "whacha want Bitch. Come at me brah." **

5 years later

'Iruka really starting to piss me off.' Thought a very annoyed 12-year-old Naruto. The blond had been in the same small classroom and had practically lived in it since he had started the academy. It had been five years since he had begun the academy, and five years since the night he had become a king. 'Geass' Naruto thought, it was still fresh in his mind. Ever since C.C had become his pseudo-maid life had become a lot more interesting.

**Flashback 5 years ago**

Naruto's laughter had finally died down. He looked at C.C and said "will you stay with me." C.C stared back at him with soft eyes and spoke "Yes my lord, I will follow you wherever you go and be anything you want me to be."

Naruto smiled and took her hand "let's go back to my place" Naruto then began to lead his new caregiver to his humble home, stepping over the dead bodies of the two useless men who used to breathe air.

**Flashback end**

'C.C' this was Naruto's new thought. He shuddered at the events that led to them becoming closer

**Flashback 4 years ago**

It had been a year since Naruto had been entered in to academy by his father. Honestly he had expected him to refuse his request but he just nodded and looked at him strangely. Naruto simply accepted it, gave a small thanks, and left. Naruto was really starting to hate his decision to enter. ' Kami, this is the biggest joke I have ever seen. The academy is just general info, FUCK.' Naruto hated the fact that the night he became a king he also gained an islands worth of knowledge. Most of it he couldn't remember but what he could seemed to explain most of the academy's work.

" Come now my lord basic schooling can't be that disturbing" spoke the all-knowing C.C as he entered in the door. Naruto face seemed to smile and frown simultaneously. " Well if the teachers were smarter, the boys less brawny, and the girls less hormonal it would be passable."

" Surely the king who knows no fear isn't afraid of school." Naruto smirked "me afraid, not possible but why don't you tell me what you fear." He spoke jokingly. Naruto's Geass seemed to recognize the phrase and activated. Naruto was unsure of what was happening with his king's power, but he knew C.C would not be affected. She had explained the eyes power and a bit her relationship to it as well. Unfortunately the tattoo on her forehead glowed eerily with his Geass and they both immediately blacked out.

**Inside of C.C**

Naruto came too in a very pretty, Victorian style house with a long entrance that had floating picture frames. As he approached each, they seemed to play images of places he could have sworn he had seen. Machines that looked like giant metal men, huge buildings and war were the most present theme in most of the frames. Naruto followed the frames Until he came to a large door,he pushed on it and entered the room.

It was a dark lengthy room that housed hundreds of doll-like C.C's in glass cases. The blonds mind couldn't bring itself to connect with the rest of his body, he fell to the floor. They all seemed so life-like yet lifeless and dead at the same time. " what is... this. WHAT IS THIS!" The kings whisper transforming into a scream. This did nothing to wake them, they just stood there eyes closed and pencil straight. "C.C where are you please speak to me." Naruto's geass was still active with a thin stream of blood trailing down it. The tattoo's on all the C.C heads started flashing, his geass seemed the morph as his eye returned to normal. voices appeared In his mind and stated. " You will know soon."

" They're all me" stated a calm C.C who suddenly appeared by my side. "...what" whispered a shaken Naruto.

"These are all past version of myself who could not bear immortality anymore so they erased themselves and became empty memories. You asked what I fear my king, I fear knowing what drove them to suicide and following them to nothingness."

Naruto's eyes focused and became clear. He grabbed her and snarled " NO! Whatever they are, you are not. You are MINE! And you will follow me wherever I go. My path is the future and you will walk it with me; as king I demand it.

C.C eyes softened again "I will follow you to the end... my lord"

**Flashback end**

"Naruto... Naruto... NARUTO!" screamed a ticked off Iruka "could you stop daydreaming and listen. Now as I was saying team 7 will house. Mizuru Uzumaki-Namikaze, Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno-" Naruto could care less, he looked at his sister who stared at him somewhat longingly. "-and finally Naruto due to uneven numbers you will be given an apprenticeship." 'Definitely Minato's influence' thought the blond. Naruto wouldn't say he loved his father but the hate he held as a child was gone, even with the villagers he simply just thought why be bothered by lesser men he was a king!

Honestly if not for C.C he would have just moved back in. His mind finally focused back on the classroom where the rest of the class simply stared at him in wonder, they were probably asking themselves what so special about him. ' I am a king that's what' Naruto thought 'too bad I'm a powerless king.' Ever since his trek in C.C mind his geass had just seemed to disappear. He and C.C could feel it but it just wouldn't activate. 'Fuck its been four years since I've us-' the thought was suddenly removed from his focus by a familiar sight. a woman with long flowing red hair and a stunning body for a woman in her 30's. "Naruto, please follow me" Naruto put a charming smile that made the woman smile right back. "Yes ma'am... Kushina-sensei."

'Definitely Minato's Influence'

**Chapter two finish**

**Hey Doods! in the next few days I will be releasing what I hope will be a big fanfic surrounding Naruto, and give a very in dept look at the sharingan and the bijuu. Here is a small trailer.**

**"NARUTO STOP!"**

**"YOU KNOW NOTHING"**

**HAAAAAAHAAHAHAHAHAHA" **

**"THIS IS THE TRUTH OF THE WORLD"**

**"I DON'T WANNA STOP"**

**"WHY WON'T YOU DIE"**

**"When the chosen reach the top... the hand of God will touch the world"**

**Paths of Truth coming soon**


	3. Authors Note

A/N Hey Doods! I have been reading the reviews today for A Kings Image And I have a few comments.

The first is to Kishin20711: thank you for you're comment and read Darthemius' Profile I'm pretty sure he's either gonna start a harry potter fic or wait for the end of the 4th shinobi war. And you are completly right I should be making the chapters longer.

Because this story is fairly new it being only 3 days old at this point I just want to Update those following the story that I will not be putting another chapter for 3-5 days I don't have a lot of time to write with sports and training and an overall social life so I will update later in to this week with Chapter 3. hopefully it will be around 6000-9000 words. Another thing is I feel I might not have been clear with Naruto's Geass, It's the ability to reflect another persons fear on themselves this is a just a starting point because it will evolve but not in the way most will consider.

P.S Naruto's geass being locked away is something I felt would be needed to prolong a certain aspect of Code Geass that I love.

Thanks for reading and keep reviewing byeee Pewdiepie Brofist)


End file.
